conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Political Shifts (Germania)
Communism in America Early Political Gains Without a war to raise American patriotism and morale, the Communism movement in America spread very quickly, soon dividing the country in a very similar way to the divide between Republicans and Democrats today. The Communist Party, led by Daniel Jackson, gained support in largely urban areas where workers were treated unfairly and lived in poverty. In the 1950 Congressional elections, the party receivedits first seat in the Senate when Jackson was elected Senator of Illinois. In the following elections, the party steadily gained seats in Congress (New York, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan), but never gained a majority. Communist Appeal Creates Division Communism was appealing to low income Americans and the working class because of its promise of total equality, even at the expense of liberty and freedom. Jackson was a charismatic leader as well. He made promises (mostly empty) to those who were tired of living under the upper class that took advantage of them. He delivered powerful speeches in which he vowed to carry on the work of communist pioneers such as Vladimir Lenin who "liberated their people from the strangulation of the venomous rich classes." Those who held true to American principles condemned Jackson as a criminal. They believed that he was a threat to the very existence of freedom worldwide. There was outrage among patriots that the communists were gaining power, causing mass panic and riots, even an assassination attempt on Jackson's life. The looming threat of communism caused radicalization among the Republican Party, creating extreme political parties fighting for control of a powerful nation -- something that has disastrous global implications. A Communist in the White House In the 1972 Presidential election, Jackson was elected at the age of 61 by a margin of 1 electoral vote, losing the popular vote. Within months the United States was a fully Communist nation, to the joy of those who supported communism and the great lament of those who did not. Many attempted to leave the country and go to Canada, which, under Jackson was a crime punishable by death. Throughout his first year as President, Jackson militarized the United States with the goal of going to war with Germany, which was still ruled by emperor Adolf Hitler, in order to spread communism. The process of turning the United States into a totalitarian state was finished by the end of 1973. The Confederacy Reforms On February 3, 1974, all the states south of Virginia and east of Texas attempted to secede and reform the Confederacy with aid from the German Empire after Jackson burned the Constitution in front of the White House, calling it the most foul document ever to be created. The nation's independence was not recognized by Jackson, who sent troops to deal with the situation. German Political Shifts The Call for Liberty The German citizens were tired of Adolf Hitler's fascist politcal system, even though they acknowledged its greatness and the fact that it brought the nation to where it was, after being oppressed for so long. They called for a political system mirroring that of the United States. People also called to remove the Nazi Party and replace it with a party of freedom and liberty of everyone. Hitler dismissed this movement as a phase in the opinion of the fickle public and continued his rule as he had originally. The Threat of War Leads to Revolution When the United States fell to the principles of communism, Hitler was outraged. He helped the Confederacy reform and threatened military intervention if the United States attacked it. This angered the war weary German people, who began to view Hitler as senile. This threat pushed people to revolt against the Nazi Regime in 1974 when the Wehrmacht killed an activist in Moscow. Category:Scenario: Germania